


She Snuck Her Way Into Our Clan (And Into Our Hearts)

by Vaporslash



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: look mirage is a little shit but shes had a rough life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporslash/pseuds/Vaporslash
Summary: Mirage is a troubled youth and finds her way into the one clan that seems to want her. She wants nothing to do with this clan and won't say why. But Geiger knows something painful is keeping her from opening up.Mom-mode activates and all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Geiger/Killiac (Mentioned), Mirage/A Loving Family





	She Snuck Her Way Into Our Clan (And Into Our Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic for myself but by the Arcanist, I'm going to write something self-indulgent.

When Geiger awoke it was still dark inside the den. Odd… She lifted her head up and let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. 

A shiver ran up her spine as she scanned the room. Something felt off. Her crest lowered and shook. Careful not wake her mate, Geiger slinked out of their shared den and out into the tunnels of the common area. Things were quiet, and as she passed the rooms of other dragons she would briefly listen in to make sure everyone was alright. Only for a few moments, to hear them either snoring, or for those sharing a room occasional whispered conversations. She would tune them out and head-on, trying to find what had woken her up. She doubted an intruder would have made it in, but she braced herself for anything, not wanting to get caught off-guard. 

An almost silent slithering noise caught her attention, and she lowered herself further to the ground, eyes searching the area intensely. Her stomach dropped at the prospect of an intruder threatening the safety of her clan. 

A sudden commotion in the relative silence from the kitchen area made her jump, she could hear the soft clanging of bowls being moved around. For a moment she wondered if it was perhaps just Gadget getting a midnight snack…

No, the wildclaw would have been making much more noise than that. Whoever this was, they were trying to stay silent. She crept around the curve and dared to poke her head slightly into the kitchen. 

An unfamiliar mirror dressed entirely in black garments was rummaging through the food storage and stuffing as much as they could into a bag. Geiger took a step forward to confront the intruder readying a powerful bolt of magic. 

The mirror seemed to move much quicker though and whipped around to fling a knife at the small fae. 

Geiger yelped and dropped down to avoid being injured and let loose a blast of arcane energy unable to take aim in time. The blast only managed to hit the wall above the mirror. 

With a growl the mirror pounced towards the leader in an attempt to catch her. Geiger scrambled to her feet and took off down the tunnel. Yelling to her mate, Killiac for help, she was not great in a fight alone against one so much larger than her. 

It did not take long for this mirror to catch up to her, she was the epitome of her breeds signature speed. She was tackled to the ground and grunted as her head was slammed down onto the floor. 

A hissing whisper assaulted her ears, “If you want to get out of this alive then you’ll stay quiet and let me leave.”

Geiger growled tried to wriggle free only to be squashed even harder to the ground. The voice, clearly female at this point, growled, “I will crush you like the little bug that you are. Be still!” 

The mirror glanced around and began to drag Geiger away, keeping her claws clamped around her muzzle. The mirror was muttering to herself as she walked on, trying desperately to find the exit. 

She didn’t make it much farther, fortunately for Geiger, as something came slamming into the both of them from behind. The mirror let out a roar as she was forced to let go of of the clan’s leader. 

Once loose Geiger jumped up to see her mate wrestling the mirror to the ground and Gadget bolting out of her workshop to see what was happening. 

Geiger shouted for Gadget to help while she got their main guard Cherrywing to get involved. 

It did not take long after the pearlcatcher joined in the fight to take down this intruding mirror. She was lead to an empty storage space, the clan not having a holding cell to keep her in. She was then tied up and locked in the room with the four surrounding her. 

Killiac looked furiously at their new prisoner, clearly enraged about the incident. Gadget twitched nervously and glanced from the two back to the mirror. Cherrywing remained stoic and cold as he sat directly in front of the mirror.

The mirror huffed indignantly, “So, what are you going to do to me?” 

Killiac stepped forward, “If I had a choice, I’d throttle you.” 

Gadget jerked her head forward and let out a choked laugh, “We’re not gonna do that! Are we?” 

Geiger and Cherrywing shook their heads and Geiger stepped forward to face her attacker. “Well, first things first, just who are you and what are you doing here?” 

The intruder let out a sigh, opened her mouth… and spit at the fae. 

Gadget and Cherrywing had to hold Killiac back as she surged forward yowling in rage. Gadget yelled into the skydancer’s ear to get her attention off of the mirror. “You need to calm down, she’s not worth it!” 

Geiger’s reaction was much more relaxed, merely wiping her face off and blinking slowly. “Feel better now?”

The mirror tilted her head at that, “I’d feel better if you let me out of here! You egg-sucking hoard robber!” 

Killiac roared, “You’re the hoard robber you insolent little worm!” she was merely shoved back by her companions once more though.

Geiger smiled, “You’ve got quite a mouth on you little one. I must admit it’s impressive how brave you are to speak like that to so many of us.” 

The mirror snorted at this and muttered to herself, “Funny that you’re calling me little…” 

Geiger ignored the barb and continued on, “I’ll ask you once more, who are you and what business do you have sneaking into my territory?” 

The mirror let out a laugh, loud and insulting, “You mean to tell me that you are the leader of this little clan? That’s rich! You look like you couldn’t hurt a fly.” 

Geiger smiled, but her eyes flashed and her gaze turned sharp, causing the intruder to stop and stare. “I know who I am and what I am capable of. It would be very unwise of you to underestimate me.” 

Though not a direct threat it did send a horrible shudder through the mirror’s body. Perhaps she had been lucky to not be on the receiving end of the fae’s magic. 

With a gulp she spoke,”Mirage.”

The group paused and Gadget spoke, “What about mirages?”

The mirror scowled, “Not mirages you idiot, my name is Mirage.” 

Geiger raised her head and her eyes softened just a bit, “I wish I could say it’s a pleasure to meet you Mirage. Ah well, moving on. What is your reason for coming here?”

Mirage shifted and mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with the fae. 

Geiger sighed, “You realize that we can’t let you go until we know what your intent was by coming here.” 

Mirage bared her teeth in frustration, “I was. I was hungry alright? I swear I wasn’t going to steal anything besides that. Just let me go and I won’t come back.” 

Geiger grabbed Mirage by the muzzle and pushed her hood back to take a look at her eyes. Seems she hailed from the Tangled Wood. There was something else though, a pain in her eyes that made Geiger pause and her heart clench.

She let go of the mirror and sighed, “What are you doing so far from your home Mirage?” her crest fell limp in pity for what she believed to be a troubled youth. 

Killiac groaned as she realized that Geiger was beginning to feel for the young mirror. She really didn’t want to entertain the idea of inviting this upstart into the clan.


End file.
